Fiery Phantoms
by Ember'sMan13579
Summary: Phantom Planet has come and gone. But what would happen if Danny was able to keep his secret and never talked to Sam to get together. Danny is in his senior year of high-school and he is faced with a shocking new challenge, but what will it be and how far is he willing to go to make everyone happy. Rated M for a reason. Some hurt, some adventure, but mainly romance.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though. Continuing on from the first chapter where Danny is flying after a mysterious crying ghost.

Anything Underlined is lyrics; anything _Italicized_ is thoughts.

It was a late December afternoon in Amity Park. The ground was covered in a soft, thick blanket of fresh fallen snow. Everyone in Amity Park loved the winter

time. Especially the town's super-hero, Danny Phantom; otherwise known as Danny Fenton. He was currently hiding away in his bedroom just lying down on

his bed. Danny was now eighteen years old standing at five-foot-ten, with hair that went down a little bit past his shoulders in the back which was done in a

tail, (similar to Vlad's), bangs that came down just above his eyes, and was also sporting a goatee similar to that of Dan Phantom. His usual attire now

consisted of a pair of long, black cargo pants, a white t-shirt underneath a black button-up t-shirt with a green neck collar and green flames on the sleeves,

and a necklace with his DP logo on it.

He was in his room lying on his bed trying his hardest to relax do to his previously stressful day of school, Lancer giving him detention for being late… again, a

test that he was completely unprepared for due to his ghost hunting. This was probably the most stressful part of his day. Leaving class multiple times to fight

many unexpected ghost attacks. First there was the box ghost, then there was Skulker, then the box ghost, Johnny 13 and his infernal bad luck shadow and

did I forget to mention the box ghost. That and the fact that both his friends, Sam and Tucker, were leaving Amity to go visit family. If Sam wasn't going to Paris

and Tucker wasn't going to Africa, and he knew for a fact that ghosts wouldn't attack, he would gladly take the Specter Speeder and visit. But unfortunately for

him, ghosts can be unpredictable. The sudden blue mist escaping his mouth was proof of that.

He got up from his bed and the familiar blue/ white ring quietly formed around his waist and traveled in opposite direction changing him into his ghostly alter

ego; Danny Phantom. Raven black hair turning white as snow, ocean blue eyes turning to a glowing neon green, and his clothes turning to the ever famous

hazmeth suit with his DP emblem on his chest. Yes, it had been on a short while before he finally gave up his old phrase of 'Going ghost'. He still kept his witty

banter though. After he was finished changing into his ghost form, he went to search for the ghost that had disturbed his peace and quiet. He first checked the

lab to see if the intruder was still near the portal that he/she had just come through. As he went intangible and started his decent through the floor, he could

have sworn he heard the faint sound of crying. _Why would a ghost be coming to the human world crying? _ Danny thought. _Unless it's Kitty being upset by Johnny _

_again because he's checking out more bimbos. But wouldn't that mean Johnny would have shown up by now? _Danny was puzzled so he decided to follow the

mysterious crying ghost he had heard earlier.

Following this ghost had been proved to be difficult. He began his search by flying back up stairs and through the roof. When he was outside, he could not help

but admire his surroundings. It was so peaceful with the blanket of fresh and un-touched snow, the dark blue sky that seemed to get paler the close you

looked towards the moon. He loved the colors of winter over any other season. Especially the dark blue sky that turned to a pale blue, to a bright white all

around the full moon. It was his favorite time of year since he had gotten his ghost powers because he could simply just fly to the park and sit under the big

oak tree on top of the hill in the center of the park. Speaking of which, that was exactly where his ghost sense was pointing towards. _That's funny. Why would a _

_ghost go to the park instead of trying to attack me in my own home first?_ Danny thought briefly. Now he was really curios as to find out just who was the ghost

he had heard crying and why he was headed to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though. Continuing on from the first chapter where Danny is flying after a mysterious crying ghost.

Anything Underlined is lyrics; anything _Italicized_ is thoughts. And it may be sad, but I know these are the real lyrics to the song "Remember" by Ember Mclain because I have the full song on my iPod. Don't Hate

Danny had arrived at the park at about 5:30pm (it's normally dark out by this time in the winter) and was starting his search for the mysterious ghost that he

could have sworn was crying softly as they left the Fenton Works home. He was flying all across the park until he was hovering over the giant oak tree that

had grown atop the hill that lay in the center of the park. He decided to land when he heard a soft strum of a guitar and the voice of a certain ghost rocker that

he knew all too well; Ember Mclain. He decided to see what she was up to before he captured her in the Fenton Thermos that he and each of his friends would

keep handy, but decided to keep it out just in case she saw him and decided to attack him. He was waiting for her to get up and fly away but was surprised

when she started to softly play her music and started singing but what really shocked him was the fact that she was sounding sad when she sang it.

Yeah, Ooohh

It was, it was September

Wind blows, the dead leaves fall

To you I did surrender

Two weeks, you didn't call

Your life goes on without me

My life, a losing game

But you should, you should not doubt me

You will remember my name

Ooohh Ember

You will remember

Ember, One thing remains

Oh Ember, So warm and tender

You will remember my name

Your heart, your heart has mended

You're wrong, now bare the shame

Like pleasant dreams in cold December

Nothing but ashes remain

Ooohh Ember

You will remember

Ember, One thing remains

Oh Ember, So warm and tender

You will remember my name

Ooohh oh Ember

You will remember

Ember, my favorite name

Ember, So warm and tender

You will remember my name

Yeah you will remember my name…

When she was finished singing, she broke down crying which was only making the make-up around her eyes worse form when she was crying earlier. Danny

could not believe what he had just heard. It was as if he was mesmerized and yet the same time not. He felt like he understood the true nature of Ember's

song. It was the last few months of her teenage life. She was hurt deeply by the one she felt she loved and her dreams in life never came true. She felt alone

and decided that she wanted to die so she burned herself alive.

_I can't believe this. _Danny thought. _I can't help but feel bad for her. EMBER, of all ghosts! But I feel deep down; she's not really evil. She just wanted to be _

_remembered. So then according to her song she died in December. I just want know the day she actually died. _With that, Danny headed to the only graveyard in

town.

When he got there he started searching around but he could not find Ember's gravestone. He spent at least an hour and had gone through every gravestone

twice. "AAAARGHH! Why can't I find Ember's gravestone!?" Danny yelled to the dark winter sky. As he yelled this, he did not see a portal swirl open like a clock.

"That, my young apprentice, is because you are searching for the wrong Mclain." Danny knew that voice all too well and when he turned around, he was met

with the adult version of Clockwork. "Well if it isn't the Master of Time." Danny greeted. "What did you mean when you said that I was looking for the wrong

Mclain?" Danny asked. Clockwork changed to his elderly form and told Danny, "When she died, she chose the name Ember Mclain because as she is now, she is

short tempered. She was called Ember by all of her few friends but her true name when she was of the living was Amber Mclain." Danny had mentally face

palmed himself for he had seen one single gravestone with the name Amber on it and had not checked the last name. He and clockwork then slowly floated

over to her gravestone where it showed her name, when she was born, and when she died. Nothing else was written on the stone slab. "Just a name and a

set of dates with today being her death-day." Clockwork told Danny. "Birth; September 7, 1957 – Death; December 17, 1975. "Just shortly after she turned

18." Danny said in a whisper through gritted teeth but was just loud enough for Clockwork to hear. "She was heartbroken and could not cope with her

depression. The boy she was with moved on after getting what he wanted." "I feel bad for her Clockwork. My mind and heart are telling me to comfort her but I

don't know why." Danny admitted. "Young Danny, what is it about the winter that you love most?" Clockwork asked. Danny didn't need to think about his

answer. "I love the cold winter air as I'm flying. The untouched blankets of white snow and the dark blue sky that turns to a pale white when met with the

bright full moon." Clockwork could not help but smirk and simply asked Danny, "Does this not remind you of anyone? Maybe a young teen ghost?" Danny was

going to answer but didn't when he realized that everything he had described everything he loved about winter, it had also described many of the things about

Ember that fell under the same categories. "Do you mean to say that I might like Ember?" He knew the answer to his own question now that he thought about

it. He knew from the first time he saw her arrive in Amity Park, even knowing that she was a ghost, that there was something about her that he liked. Now that

he was thinking about it he realized she was a lot like the season of winter; Danny's favorite season; she was his winter. Clockworks' smirk grew slightly

bigger, almost a complete smile, as he looked down at Danny. Danny simply bowed with a "Thank you Master of Time. I know exactly what I will do to make her

feel better." Clockwork nodded and changed to his child form as he opened a portal into the ghost zone. Before entering, he turned to Danny and said, "I know

what you are going to do. I know everything and just to give you a heads up, go for the blue ones instead of the red. They may be a slight challenge for you to

get, but if you haven't noticed, they are both yours and her favorite color." With that, Clockwork entered the portal to which it then closed soon after. _Well, I _

_now know that I have feelings for Ember and I know what to do for her to comfort her. But before I can do that, I need to head into the ghost zone and see another old _

_friend of mine to learn some things. _With that, Danny headed home and went into the ghost zone to put his plan into action.

**(Clockwork Tower)**

Clockwork had stepped through his portal and was met by the two, one-eyed observants.

"Why did you go to Danny and give him this information? Don't you realize that that ghost could cause him to turn into his evil future self." Said by the first

observer. Clockwork simply retaliated "She is not evil deep down and young Daniel will show her that she is good. The two of them will become strong together

and she is just the right type of push he needs in order to both prevent his evil self from reappearing and ridding the world of this one." He said as he points to

the severely dented thermos that hold Dan Phantom. "We will take your word for now. But if he becomes that which we do not want, it will be your duty to fix it

by any means necessary." Clockwork only nodded and calmly told them, "Understood." With that, the two observers left Clockwork to his work while he was

watching the monitors to see the possible outcomes of his apprentice's future. Only one contained the darker version of himself. "Hopefully that will not

happen. You will know soon Danny that the world needs you quite soon."

Well, there's chapter two. Why is Danny in the ghost zone and who is he going to see. How in the heck is he going to comfort Ember and what will she do in

response? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though. Continuing on from the first chapter where Danny is flying after a mysterious crying ghost.

Anything Underlined is lyrics; anything _Italicized_ is thoughts.

Danny went directly to his room the very second he got home from the park. Thankfully, his mom did not restrain him in order to eat dinner; which was ecto-

infused hotdogs. It's a good thing they learned from their last mistake and got rid of them without Danny having to go ghost and be nearly attacked by his own

home again. He did however have to get past Jazz which was a huge failure. She bombarded him with question after question. Where did he go? Is he ok?

What ghosts did he have to fight? All the basics and she wanted all of the details. He, however, did not answer any of her questions and simply phased

through her, which always felt weird to her, and told her he couldn't talk because he had a few very important things to do and he only had to be able to get

them done by tonight. She tried to find out what, but he had already phased through his door and locked the many locks he had on the inside.

After his sister had stopped knocking on his door, Danny felt it was safe and knew that neither Jazz or his parents would be able to get through his doorway.

He quickly went to his dresser and pulled out the infimap (map of the entire Ghost Zone) from a hidden compartment in the back. After he had the infimap and

replaced his secret compartment, he headed towards his closet. It seemed like your ordinary closet but in the back there was a number pad. He inserted the

code 071305 which was the exact date that he had the ghost portal accident. The back of his closet opened up by splitting in half and separating. The spot

that had been a wooden wall was now replaced by a closed, closet sized ghost portal; courtesy of his parents blue prints and tuckers amazing skills with

technology. He placed his thumb on a pad and the portal opened showing the swirling green wall that separated the two worlds. He changed into his phantom

form and jumped through; to which was then sealed closed and his closet returned to normal. When he was in the Ghost Zone he opened up the infimap and

said "Take me to Frostbite." The next thing he knew he was flying through the Ghost Zone with such speed that each ghost that he passed by didn't know

what had just flown by.

Before he knew it, Danny was in the land of the far frozen. As he landed he was approached by a large yeti-like guard. "Who are you and what do you seek

from the people of the far frozen?" "Yeah hi, I'm looking for Frostbite." Danny replied. "Very well then." The guard said. A few minutes later, Danny arrived at

the village and was escorted to one of the tents in the center of the village. "Wait here while I speak with our leader." Not twenty seconds later did Frostbite

exit the tent and embrace Danny in a near bone crushing hug. "Welcome back O' Great One! To what do we owe this unexpected visit?" Frostbite asked after

letting go of Danny. "I would like to learn a new trick with my ice powers to help make a certain girl feel better." Danny said with a small blush. "I was kinda

hoping you could teach me how to freeze fire." Frostbite gasped at this request. "That is quite the request O' Great One. I as the leader of my clan am the only

one who can perform such a task. Are you sure you don't want me to simply do it for you?" Danny quickly told Frostbite that he had to do it himself. Frostbite

understood. "You must really care about this girl that you speak of if you want to make it yourself." "Yeah, I just recently discovered the feelings that were

deep inside me. I need to do this myself but I need to learn how to do it first." Frostbite simply smirked and looked down at the halfa. "Well for being the one

who saved both the human world and the ghost world, you should be able to have this skill mastered within an hour." Danny thanked Frostbite with a hug and

they instantly started practicing.

To Frostbites amazement, Danny had completed the task in half the time by completely freezing a small red flame inside an ice crystal which he knew would

never melt. "Ah, what a fine job you have done, and a lot sooner than I would have expected. By the way, is there anything else we of the frost people can do

for you?" Danny thought for a second and was actually kind of curious about his next request. "Well I don't know if it's possible, but is there any type of plant

life you have here?" Frostbite laughed. "Of course we do." He led Danny to a forest made entirely out of trees but with leaves made of ice. "They can grow just

about anywhere and will not melt in even the hottest of climates. They don't need water or proper soil and they won't harm other plant life in the entire world."

Danny was amazed and relieved. "I'm going to need a seed in order to grow one for the next person that I need to see although he and I aren't the best of

friends." "As you wish O' Great One." Said Frostbite. With that, Frostbite punched one of the trees and out of the top came one of the smaller fruits that Danny

didn't notice before. "Eat the fruit and it will increase your ice ability ten-fold. Keep the seed in the center and bury it anywhere you wish and in two days' time,

a new fully grown tree will appear but it will take one year for the fruit to grow." Danny thanked Frostbite with a good-bye hug and Danny started to fly off into

the ghost zone. _Now to go see Undergrowth for the other half of what I need for Ember. _Danny thought of his next destination and the infimap instantly took him

deeper into the ghost zone.

Well hope you liked it. Next chapter is Danny and Undergrowth. What will happen? Read and Review to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though. Continuing on from the first chapter where Danny is flying after a mysterious crying ghost.

Anything Underlined is lyrics; anything _Italicized_ is thoughts.

Danny was coming up to a floating island that he knew was Undergrowth's. You would have to be completely brainless to think that an island that looked

entirely like a tropical forest didn't belong to the ghost that loved plants. Danny knew right away that this was Undergrowth's home and not to disturb any of

the plants that inhabit the island/forest. However, he did not know that once he landed in a patch of grass, he would be tangled by thorny vines and could not

escape even when he went intangible. "You dare to enter my realm?! I will destroy you ghost child and I will feed you to my family." Undergrowth bellowed.

Danny quickly reaching into his pocket before things got messy, grabbed the ice tree seed and quickly showed it to the towering plant ghost before him. "I did

not come here to fight you Undergrowth." Danny exclaimed as he struggled to hold his hand high to show the small bit of life in his hand. "I came here asking

for an early truce. Christmas is nearing but I need to make a deal with you for someone who needs to feel better right now." Undergrowth loosened the grip of

the vines on the child, but only enough to where he could inspect the object in Danny's hand. He saw that it was somehow made of ice and went to re-tighten

the vines around Danny. "Do you take me for a fool? My forest contains no ice for that is one of its weaknesses. You came here to destroy my forest!" He said

as he was nearly crushing the boy.

Danny was struggling to breathe and dropped the seed he held. Undergrowth watched in horror as the seed of ice had made its way to the forest floor but

was really questioning the boy when he saw that the seed had buried itself in the ground and had immediately sprouted. "What is this?" Undergrowth asked

as he loosened the grip on Danny completely, allowing him to breathe. "It is a tree made almost entirely of ice. The roots however look and act like that of any

other type of plant you may have. It will grow just about anywhere and only takes two days to fully grow on its own. In exactly one year from the tree reaching

adulthood, the tree will bear fruit that is delicious and can also increase the power of ice for any ghost that has such a power." Undergrowth was shocked

when he was offered such a rare species and now realized that the boy meant no harm to him or his plants. "Very well. Since you have brought me such a rare

species of tree which I have never seen before, I will accept your early truce. What is it that you wish to gain from me though?" Danny cleared his throat and

could not look Undergrowth in the eyes. "I need a bouquet of roses. Not just any roses though, I need blue ones." This was simple for Undergrowth to do but

he could not understand why this boy would come to him for blue roses. Unless… "Why are you asking for these? Are they for your plant loving friend?" The

normal blush that would usually appear at the mention of his friend Sam did not. He had realized he only had puppy-dog love and he soon grew out of that

phase. "No, fortunately we never clicked. I thought she was the one but it took me the finding of a certain girl that I found crying earlier today to realize who

the girl was that I have true feelings for her." Danny proclaimed as he looked down towards the ground at the last part. Undergrowth was taken back by the

boy's answer and could not help but wonder who this mystery girl was. "And what might this girls name be and the reason for her to cry?" Danny was

conflicted to answer the question he had been asked. "Even though we're not on good terms since our last encounter where you almost took over my town,

can you keep a secret? A secret that no one else is to know about?" "Young halfa, you have brought me a rare species that I have neither seen nor

possessed. I think a truce is a better option; as long as you can appreciate the plant-life that is around you." Danny happily nodded.

Danny was handed the blue roses and promised to try his hardest to be more environmentally friendly. "It's a long story but I'll make it short and simple, today

is Ember McLains' death day and I found that it was her that I loved." Undergrowth was utterly shocked but shrugged it off and somewhat felt happy for the

boy for wanting to not only form a truce with one enemy, but to try and make another one feel better and hopefully have a relationship with. "I hope you don't

think I'm going against our new-found truce but I learned a trick that will make it so these roses never die." Undergrowth was about to ask but decided to

watch as Danny applied a thin yet unmelt able layer of ice on the roses. Undergrowth quickly realized that Danny was true to his word and meant no harm. The

flowers would never die and were going to the one the boy loved. With that, Danny and Undergrowth said their goodbyes and Danny was on his way back to

the graveyard in his own world in hopes to find Ember. And he had plenty of time to do it.

Well hope you liked it. Next chapter will be mostly of Danny and Ember getting together. But you have to keep reading in order to find out exactly how.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize to all my readers for not getting this chapter up sooner. Work has just sucked the life out of me and I hardly have any time for typing the story. But anyways, On with the story.

As Danny made his way back to his portal to lead to his bedroom, he saw the portal that lead to the lab sitting wide open. _That seems a little too suspicious to_

_use but there could be a ghost waiting on the other side. I really don't want to have to chase it down and take up time that I need for tonight. _However… what was

waiting for him on the other side of the portal was far worse than any ghost he could have fought. On the other side of the portal were his parents working on

another one of their crazy inventions that they were just about to send into the ghost zone to spy on the ghosts on the other side. The second Danny entered

into the lab, his parents went straight for their weapons. "Go back to the ghost zone you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human

consciousness." He quickly turned intangible as his mother shot at him and flew through floor not even bothering with the witty banter he would normally have.

He really didn't have time to deal with his parents following him throughout the streets trying to shoot him with whatever new type of invention they had come

up with. Right now, all that mattered to him was getting to Ember in the park and making her forget about whatever problems she was having.

Flying at top speeds, it didn't take Danny too long to reach the park only to realize that Ember was not in the center near the tree like she was earlier that day

when she was playing guitar. He was disappointed when he realized that the woman he now had feelings for had flown off somewhere that would take him all

night to find. He thought of going into the ghost zone and going to her realm to see if she was there or to wait for her to return. There were, however, three

problems with getting into the ghost zone. The first, was the fact that with 'Danny Phantom' coming through the portal at home, 'Danny Fenton's' parents were

going to be keeping an eye on the house and on both Jazz and himself making the second problem of not having enough privacy to use his own portal in his

room or the infimap which he dropped off in his drawer on the way out of his house. The third reason is due to the fact that when the entire world found out

that the fruitloop known as Vlad Masters was really Vlad Plasmius, who is now drifting in the unknown reaches of space, the Guys in White have taken over his

mansion in Wisconsin and turned it into one of their new headquarters meaning Danny can't access that portal either. Thankfully the Guys in White haven't

gotten the portal open or who knows what they'll do to try and destroy the ghost zone.

With all entrances to the ghost zone temporarily out of his grasp, Danny would just have to place the frozen blue roses on her gravestone and hold onto the

little fire ice crystal he made for her earlier that day until she comes back and he can give it to her himself. So with his hopes for the night down, he left for the

graveyard. _I finally realize my feelings for the most beautiful girl and she turns out to be my enemy. What's more ironic is how when I go to confess my feelings to _

_her, she has completely disappeared. The world is seriously out to make it so I cannot have a love-life huh? _He soon reached the town graveyard without even

realizing it. It did not take as long to reach Embers' grave now that he knew she used to go by the name Amber Mclain. He then reverted to his human for and

formed a small, skinny vase out of ice and gently placed the bouquet of frozen blue roses inside. When he looked back up at the gravestone, a frown formed

on his face and he could not help but wonder; _how did she die and did no one have the sympathy to write something on the stone that showed that someone cared?_

It was as if Danny had predicted that the world was truly out to get him; for as he stood there in thought, he was suddenly hit in the back of the head by

someone or something that could have killed him if not for the fact that he got punched in the head quite often by Dash at high school and by Skulker on most

nights for wanting his pelt. Thanks to all the past experiences, this hit only dazed him for a second and would result into a major headache later. He quickly

turned around only to realize he had been hit by the one person that he had been searching for earlier and wanted to confront about what she had been

crying about. She, however, was a complete wreck when he looked at her. Her make-up was run down so much that it was two black smudges reaching all the

way down to her chin, her eyes were red due to all the crying she went through, and her clothes somehow took on that of a burnt look. "Ember, I don't want

to fight you. I simply want to talk." Danny yelled to her. She didn't bother caring and fired one of her musical fists at him while yelling back at him. "THERE'S

NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT DIP-STICK!" Danny was able to roll out of the way and changed back into his ghostly form; black hair turning snow white, blue eyes

turning radioactive green and clothes turning into a hazmeth suit with the D on the chest. Danny flew up into the air and avoided many more note attacks from

Ember but he didn't shoot anything back at her. He did manage to swipe her guitar away from her, to which she then proceeded punch him in the chest and

tried to grab her guitar back. Her final mistake was when she tried to punch him while grabbing her guitar at the same time. He let go of the guitar and held it

in place with his mind, jumped behind her with both of her wrist caught in each of his hands while she continued to struggle in his grip, and yelled at the top of

his lungs without proceeding to use his ghostly wail. "AMBER!" She instantly froze, completely stopping her never-ending struggle to get away from him. She

turned her head with her eyes wide; almost as if she feared the very name he had just called her by. "What did you just call me?" she asked, barely above a

whisper. Danny released her wrists knowing that she was not going to keep attacking him. "I called you by the name you had when you were living. Amber

Mclain." She was simply floating there, almost completely speechless. "H…How did you find out that that was my real living name?" she asked him while

struggling to get the words out of her mouth. "I have recently learned this about you thanks to a certain master of time. I have learned a few things about

myself as-well thanks to him." He told her while looking down and trying not to avert his gaze from her. She looked at him as he said that and she could have

sworn she saw the slightest shade of pink form around his pale white cheeks. She could not help but ask, "And what might that be?" All Danny could do was

look at her, and then look at her grave. She looked down to where he was looking, and for the first time, she noticed the bouquet of blue roses encased in the

thin layer of ice atop the very spot that her human body was buried.

She gently floated down while never looking away from the blue roses and was soon sitting next to her grave. Danny floated down next to her and sat next to

her while reverting from his ghost form. As she reached out to the flowers, she could not help but ask' "Why? Why would you do this for me?" She looked to

him, trying to fight off the tears that were forming again in her eyes. "Because I was concerned for you when I heard you crying earlier, because when I heard

you sing earlier I realized what that song really meant. You killed yourself because you felt betrayed by the one you thought you loved and at all other times

you were alone. But most importantly, because I realized that I love you Ember." He said this while wiping away the tears that were not running down her

cheeks. "I've had these feelings for you deep down ever since the first time I saw you those many years ago. It was just recently that I realized how much I

loved you." He pulled the ice crystal that had the little red and orange flame inside of it out of his pocket and she was stunned to the point that she covered

her mouth with her hands and eyes yet again on the verge of tears; only this time they were out of a shocked happiness. Danny then moved behind her where

he made a thin chain out of ice and had the ice crystal in the very middle. "I'm hoping that you would not be my enemy anymore, but instead realize that you

don't have to be alone anymore if you could accept me." He brushed her fiery ponytail gently out of the way, noticing that it did not burn his hand but felt calmly

warm to the touch, and placed the new necklace gently around her neck. When he moved back around in front of her, she was smiling and crying. She looked

up to him for a second before jumping up into his lap and placing a soft and passionate kiss on his lips. He was surprised by her action but quickly welcomed

the kiss; the feeling of her soft cool lips connected with his warm lips made him feel like he was in pure bliss. When she pulled away she looked up into his

ocean blue eyes. "I love you too Danny. Thank you for making me feel like I'm not alone anymore." "I will never make you feel like that ever again Ember." "For

you Danny, just call me Amber from now on." Danny then picked her up bridal style to which she huddled close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He grabbed her guitar, and started flying back to his home where Ember would sleep in his bed with him to make sure she would be fine. As they flew off,

words were being made on her gravestone. When they fully appeared, Embers' gravestone read;

Amber Mclain

Birth; September 7, 1957 – Death; December 17, 1975.

A young woman who will always be in the hearts of others.

Well, I finally finished the chapter. Hope it meets everyone's expectations. Please leave read and review. And if you have any ideas, private message them to

me and I will see about using them in this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the part of the story that most people have been waiting for. A lemon. Don't judge cuz it's my first time writing a lemon.

(Time Skip one week)

Danny woke up early in the morning and started with his usual morning routine. Stretching, showering, and brushing his teeth, before finally picking out his

clothes for the day. Before he finished dressing, however, he could not help but admire the sight before him. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was still

asleep in his bed. She looked so peaceful lying there wearing one of his shirts to sleep in, make-up free eyes, hair let down from her usual ponytail, and a

gentle smile on her angelic face. He smiled knowing that she loved him and she knew that he would never hurt her. _Still though, I can't believe that of all the _

_people in this world, I would fall in love with and change one of my enemies… ex-enemies. _He thought. He could not help but to lean over the bed, his shirt

completely forgotten, as he ran a hand through her warm, flowing blue hair, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead causing her to stir from her slumber.

"Mmnm… 'morning Baby-pop"

"Good morning Amber" Danny said as he leaned in to kiss her on her ice cool purple lips. She gladly accepted the kiss, loving the feeling of his warm arms

wrapping around her slender body. It wasn't until he pulled away that she realized he had no shirt on and she could not help but admire each of his exposed

muscles. He was definitely not the out of shape twerp that he used to be. He was not bulky with gigantic muscles but he was surely well-toned in all the right

places. She subconsciously began to trace the ridges of his greatly developed eight-pack. She was practically drooling from the sight. It didn't help when she

could see plenty of minor scars that showed just how hard his ghost hunting life was. Danny could not keep the slight growls from escaping his throat. He

marveled the touch of her fingers running across his bare chest.

**Lemon**

He could not hold back anymore and tackled her to her back while placing soft and tender kisses along her collar bone while lifting the shirt she was wearing

until it was just underneath her breast-line, revealing her lacy green panties, and started rubbing his hand on the flat of her stomach; each kiss and touch

causing Ember to shudder and arch her back off the bed. She was enjoying this new sensation; never having felt anything like it. "Oooah… Danny… don't…."

"Don't… what Amber?" Danny asked, hand now gliding over the thin green fabric that was concealing the clitoris of her vagina; looking up at her, he couldn't

resist the smirk as he looked into her eyes, seeing them clouded with longing, lust, and most importantly love. "Don't stop… please don't stop." Danny went

back to kissing Ember's neck line and slowly lifting the shirt up until it was at the bottom of her breasts. He looked up to her, asking with his eyes if it was ok to

go any further. She gave him a quick nod; being that she could hardly talk due to the ministrations that she was receiving from Danny. He then proceeded to

pull the shirt over her breasts and over her head until it was completely off, revealing her gravity defying, thirty-six D breasts. He grabbed them in his hands

and summed them up in one word; perfect. They were in every sense of the word. They were firm in his hands, her pink nipples hardening in-between his

knuckles every time he gave them a slight pinch, no wrinkle lines which meant that they had never sagged and never will. They were absolutely stunning to

him. He took his right hand off of her breast and placed her nipple in his mouth, gently nipping at her nipple causing her to moan and squeak slightly while still

massaging her left breast. His right hand began to rub down her stomach until his fingertips found their way underneath the bright green fabric. He took a

second to see what her reaction would be. He was half expecting her to slap his hand away and say that he was going just a little too fast. He was surprised

and a little happy when she instead began breathing heavier and faster from the excitement of what was to come. He proceeded to slip his hand inside her

green panties until his fingers made contact with her soaking wet pussy. He began stroking her hardening clit while he switched to sucking on her left breast.

She was in ecstasy. She was not completely in-experienced in the field of sex but she had never felt this type of pleasure. Each time Danny gently bit one of

her nipples and rubbed her clit got her closer to her finish. She couldn't help but to buck her hips into his hand in order to increase the pleasure she was

receiving. She was getting closer and closer to finishing until she felt the satisfaction completely stop. She was about to protest until she opened her eyes to

see her Danny completely naked and fully hard. His ten inch dick positioned at her soaked entrance. He looked down at her in all her naked glory for the first

time. He looked over her body; her long slender legs, her soaked, pulsing pussy with a small patch of fiery blue hairs that seemed to be alive just like the hair

on her head, her flat toned stomach leading to her perfect bust, and finally her eyes. "Are you ok with this Amber? I won't be upset with you if you want to stop

now." She could see that he wasn't lying. He truly did care for her and she saw that he didn't want to bring her any harm. "I love you Danny and you don't

have to worry. I want to be with you and only you. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything else." She told him just before giving him a quick, passionate kiss.

With that, Danny laid her back down and repositioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her neon green eyes one more time before slowly pushing inside

of her. The second she felt him enter her pussy, she was the happiest she had ever felt since the day she first arrived into the ghost zone. She was the

happiest girl ever making love to the man she loved.

Danny was in the same thought as Ember. He however was completely inexperienced and wouldn't last long. Ember could see this as well from the look of

strain and concentration on his face. "Don't worry babypop, just relax and let me do the work." She then levitated them into the air where she flipped them

over to where she was riding him, and she placed them both back gently on the bed. "Now, just relax." She then started to ride him slowly at first, as to not to

come to a finish too soon. She wanted him to feel good and to finish with her. Ember went slowly so she could feel him fill her up entirely, the tip of his dick

hitting the entrance to her womb making her even wetter than she already was. Danny had never felt so much pleasure in his entire life. Every time Ember

would jump back down on him, Danny would trust upwards to meet her half way. Every time he thrust into her moist, warm walls, he would get closer to

blowing his load inside of her. He was getting seriously close and couldn't hold back. He flipped them both over so he was back on top and picked up the pace

to the point that the bed was creaking. "Oooh Babypop, I'm about to…""Ughn… me too Amber." With one final thrust, Danny climaxed hard inside of Ember.

Ember's climax followed right after, the feeling of him cumming inside of her sending her over the edge. When both their climaxes were over, Danny pulled out

of her and pulled her naked body close to his. "I love you Amber Mclain. And thank you… for being my first." "I love you too Babypop." With that, they laid in bed

together sharing another kiss. Not of lust and longing, but out of pure love.

**Lemon End**

"So my lovable Amber Mclain, being Christmas Eve, what should we do for today?" "Well Danny, I think we should get ready for the ghostly truce Christmas

party. But for now, let's just lay here together." "Heh, wonder how the other ghosts will take the new relationship between us." "Only way to find out is to do.

Now let's just rest here for a bit, I'm tired after our whole lovemaking." And with that, the couple soon drifted off to sleep in order to rest up for the events

soon to come.

(Elsewhere in the ghost zone)

A shadowy figure was closing the sarcophagus to the one and only Pariah Dark. The battle was short but the rewards were bountiful. "Soon, young Daniel, I

will have my revenge for trapping me in that damned thermos for almost four years. Now that I have the ring of rage and the crown of fire no one will be able

to beat me. I will rule the ghost zone and the human realm. But first, I'm going to get a few old enemies to aid me in ruining your life before I end yours."

Well, there you have it folks. My first lemon ever. And an old enemy bent on revenge. How will the Christmas party go? Only one way to find out. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though. Continuing on from the first chapter where Danny is flying after a mysterious crying ghost.

Anything Underlined is lyrics; anything _Italicized_ is thoughts.

(Fenton Household Christmas Eve night)

Danny woke up late in the evening. He turned to his alarm clock to see that it was an hour before Christmas morning. He turned from the clock to see his

beautiful ghost rocker girlfriend in all her naked glory resting her head on his chest. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping that it was hard to believe

that just a little over a week ago, she was one of his most dangerous enemies. _That's all in the past now. Now she is my girlfriend, my lover, and my life. _He came

out of his thoughts when he remembered that the all-day ghostly Christmas truce party was going to start in the next hour. He couldn't wait to see the faces of

the other ghosts when the couple announced the fact that they were together now. Speaking of which, his parents have been looking all week for Danny

Phantom and it was lucky that they have been gone all week to not notice Ember but how on earth was he going to tell his friends and how would they react

to this new information. _Sam and Tucker won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. Guess I'll just have to wait 'til then to find out. _Danny shrugged it off. He shook

Ember's shoulder ever so gently to wake her up. "Amber…. Amber, it's time to wake up. We need to start getting ready for the party."

Ember awoke to someone calling her name. Not her current name but to her real birth-name. She awoke smiling to the only person that she knew of that knew

her real name. She looked up at her Danny, head still resting on his chest as she looked up into his ocean blue eyes. "Mmnm, did anyone ever tell you that you

make the best pillow Babypop?" He smiled at her question. "You happen to be the first." She kissed his chest which sent a shiver up his spine. "So we're really

going to do this? We're really going to tell the other ghost about us?" Ember asked, her voice sounding a little bit nervous. Danny kissed her forehead to try to

calm her down a bit. "Yes… we are, and I'm not afraid of any of them. I do think, however, that I need to inform two more people about us." She looked up at

him again, "and who would that be?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "I believe that I need to let my friends Tucker and Sam know. They will be back

tomorrow afternoon and I want to tell them as soon as possible." "But what if they don't accept me? I don't want to go back to the ghost zone and lose you."

She said, fighting back tears that were forming in her eyes. Danny saw this and pulled her close, gently rubbing her back while saying "If they can't accept you,

then they are not the friends that I once knew. I would rather fight and leave them than leave you Amber Mclain." She took her face out from the crook of his

neck and smiled at him while crying tears of happiness. "Thanks Babypop. I love you." She said as she placed a loving kiss on his lips, him happily accepting.

When they pulled away Ember asked him, "So Babypop, how are we going to tell the others at the party?" Danny smiled to her. "Well, I was thinking we could

do it like this."

(One hour later in the ghost zone inside Walker's prison.)

"Where the hell could she be? It's not like Ember to miss a party, especially with the opportunity to perform." said worried and angry Kitty. "Don't worry Kitten,

I'm sure she'll be here soon. You know rockers, always like to show up a few minutes late." replied her biker ghost boyfriend Johnny 13. Sure enough, Ember

arrived right after Johnny finished that sentence. "See doll, what did I Tell ya." Kitty ran over to her friend and asked where she had been. "I've just been

hangin' around." "I haven't seen you in about a week and you've just been hanging around?!" Kitty then took the time to notice Ember was wearing a skinny

black mini-dress that stopped at her knees, new necklace, and how she wasn't wearing her usual make-up under her eyes. She couldn't help but marvel at the

craftsmanship of the crystal and was astounded to see that there was a flame resting, frozen inside of it. _Surely that flame can't be real. There's no one that I _

_know of who can freeze fire. _Ember noticed Kitty starring at the necklace and she gently put her fingertips to rest on the flame covered ice crystal. "Well I guess

you could say I've been needing to practice with my new partner." _PARTNER! _Kitty and Johnny both mentally screamed. Ember then proceeded to the stage

before her friends could ask her anything more. "Listen up Dipsticks. As you may know, I've always been singing solo. However, I have recently started a

relationship with someone you all know and it turns out, he can play as well." Everyone was looking at the stage now and most of them had looks of shock

plastered all over their faces. Ember was all set now with her guitar in hands. "Alright Babypop, you ready for this?" Danny became visible and all of the ghosts

present gasped at finding that Embers' partner was their all-time enemy. "I've been ready Ember." With that they started playing.

(EMBER)

Everyone livin' in Ghost Town

Everyone buried in waistland

We don't want to, we don't have to be like that

Livin' in Ghost Town

All the boys shout it out loud now

All the girls screamin' out louder

We don't want to, we don't have to be live like that

Ooooooooh, OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH

Hold me back you know were never gonna back down

Hold me back you know were never gonna back down

(DANNY)

We're dead in this Ghost Town

You better let go,

So let go, let go of me

We're dead in this Ghost Town

You better let go,

So let go, let go of me

Ooohh let go, let go of me

Ooooooh, oooooohhh let go, let go of me

(EMBER)

Everyone livin' in Ghost Town

Everyone buried in waistland

We don't want to, we don't have to be like that

Livin' in Ghost Town

All the boys shout it out loud now

All the girls screamin' out louder

We don't want to, we don't have to be live like that

Ooooooooh, OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH

Hold me back you know were never gonna back down

Hold me back you know were never gonna back down

(DANNY)

We're dead in this Ghost Town

You better let go,

So let go, let go of me

We're dead in this Ghost Town

You better let go,

So let go, let go of me

Ooohh let go, let go of me

Ooooooh, oooooohhh let go, let go of me

(EMBER)

It's nearly over

The last train is near

And it's leaving behind those tears

These are the bad lands

The worst place to fear

Making place for the ones we left here

(BOTH)

They're calling,

Calling, to say goodbye

(DANNY)

We're dead in this Ghost Town

You better let go,

So let go, let go of me

We're dead in this Ghost Town

You better let go,

So let go, let go of me

Ooohh let go, let go of me

Ooooooh, oooooohhh let go, let go of me

When the two finished the song, everyone was cheering as well as still in shock. Danny looked to Ember and saw her sweating from her first ever duet. He was

tired as well but not tired enough to stop playing. "Hey Amber, why don't you sit this next song out? I've been practicing these next two songs for a while now

and this is the perfect time and place to play them." Ember was not the type of person to just sit out a song, but he was worth it. Who knows, she was

probably going to love it and dance along with everyone else. "Alright Babypop, just for you I will sit out. Besides, I'm sure my girlfriends and Johnny are going

to have a lot of questions for me about how we happened." Danny smiled as she walked down off the stage. "Alright everyone, I know you all hate me and so

did she in the past," Danny said while pointing at Ember "but she has accepted me for who I am now, and I hope after hearing this, you might as well." Some

of the ghosts gave him questioning looks while a few of his old serious enemies (except for Undergrowth now) weren't really up for the idea of acceptance

except for this one day a year.

Every morning I wake up just the same

Another victim of ordinary fame

I don't see myself as invincible

It's not true at all

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

Just a day job that's someone's gotta do

It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you

Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good

Like anybody would

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm just like everybody else

After all the hype it's hard to tell

I keep my game face on so well

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

I'm trying to save the world

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world

I try to hide my true identity

But no one knows it's only me

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

I'm trying to save the world

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

"Now before you make your decisions about me, I would like to play one more song. This one, I have not had a whole lot of time to practice but it is for the

special gift for the love of my life, Amber Mclain." "Wait a second Whelp , I thought you said you loved Ember." A very confused Skulker said. Ember stood up

and announced "Cool it metalhead, Babypop up there is the only one to have found out my real name , the one I used before I was dead, that used to be my

real living name. Knowing this, however, Babypop is the only one who is allowed to address me as that." Skulker was silent as he could clearly see in her eyes

that she meant it. "Now that that is all settled, I just need a minute to prepare for my final song for the night." With that, the curtains closed so that no one

could see or hear what was happening behind the curtain. Even Ember was curios seeing the curtain close, leaving her to wonder what Danny was planning.

What really shocked her was when he suddenly appeared next to her and made her jump by tapping her shoulder. "May I have this next dance?" He asked

with a smirk. "How are you doing that? You said you had one more song left and it was just for me." She practically yelled at him. "And it's true, take a look." He

gestured towards the stage to show that Danny was also up on the stage sitting in front of a grand piano and a mic. "So which one are you, real or clone?"

"Heh, I'm the real one Amber." He said, reassuring her. "But why are there two of you? Why aren't you playing?" "Just trust me. This is a song that I want to be

close to you while it is being sung." She happily accepted his hand and entered the center of the dance floor. When the music started to play, the two joined

close together as everyone watched the couple in the spot-light.

You know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause everything that don't make sense about me

Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl I need you

But it's more than one and one makes two

Put aside the math and the logic of it

You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

Never let you forget it

Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty

(Yeah)

You get that all the time, I know you do

But your beauty's deeper than the makeup

And I wanna show you what I see tonight

When I wrap you up

When I kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

Never let you forget it

'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel

I wanna make you feel better

Better than your fairy tales

Better than your best dreams

You're more than everything I need

You're all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

Never let you forget it

Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -

Wanted

'Cause you'll always be wanted

When the song was over, Ember looked up to Danny with tears running down her cheeks. "You know, I'm not one for romantic music like that, but I loved it.

Thank you Babypop, I love you. I love you so much." "I love you too Amber. And Merry Christmas." Was all Danny had to say before the two engaged in the

most passionate kiss they have had since they had gotten together. Everyone was cheering for the couple and one in particular was making his was to

congratulate the two. "Alright Whelp…. I mean Phantom, I have made my decision. I SKULKER, GHOST ZONES GREATEST HUNTER DO BY SWEAR NOT TO HUNT

THE PEALT OF THIS HALF GHOST, HE IS ACCEPTED BY ME! You have gotten a ghost to fully accept you and if Ember can learn to do it, then I can too." With that

the rest of the ghosts present cheered, showing that they could accept him too. After the cheering, Kitty and Johnny made their way over to the couple. "So

this is where you've been huh Ember?" "Yes Kitty, I've been with Babypop here for a while at his place. Luckily his parents and friends weren't around as well

as his house defenses down or I would have been in some deep shit." "And is that where the necklace came from? How much did it cost him?" "Actually Kitty, I

made that myself, including the flame frozen inside." Kitty jaw hung so low, Johnny feared that it might actually pop off from the amount of shock she was

receiving. "Well, you two girls can have your little chat, I'm gonna take a walk with Phantom here." "Alright, have fun you two." The girls said as they walked

away to discuss a few things. The guys were now headed in the direction of a bar on the far side of the room. "So kid, congrats on getting one of the hottest

babes to be your girl. She must mean a lot to you for you to write a song like that for her." Johnny said as he ordered for the bar-keep to grab them two moon-

shines "It's true Johnny. She means the world to me and I don't know what I would do without her." "So you two have been together for a little while now,

how far has your relationship gone?" When Danny didn't answer, Johnny looked at him, seeing that Danny was slightly blushing. "No… you didn't." Danny

turned even redder. "Good Pariah you did. You went all the way with THE Ember Mclain?" "Well…. Yes we kinda did." Danny took a chug at his drink and cringed

slightly, not knowing how strong it really was. "Daniel, how good it is to see that you two have worked out. But of course I already knew you would. Are you

sure it is wise to be drinking at such a young age?" "Nice to see you again Clockwork. And I do think I deserve this as a congrats from Johnny here." Said

Danny. "Danny, we need to talk…."

(With the girls)

"So he really made you that and brought flowers to your grave? How romantic." "Thanks girlfriend. I still can't believe he went out of his way to secretly write a

song like that for me." "Well enough about that stuff, I want details. How far have you gotten with him?" Kitty asked. "Well…. we may have…. sorta had sex."

"Dang girl. Well how is it?" "It's wonderful. He is so passionate with me. He does care about me I can tell you that, and the size….." "Come on out with it!" Kitty

begged. Ember put her hands out in front of her and pulled the apart until they were about ten inches apart. "Damn girl, you really scored." "I was his first

actually and I'm happy about that. I truly do love him and nothing in this world could change that." As soon as Ember said that, the two girls heard someone

shouting so loud that it was practically a miniature version of a ghostly wail. "There's only one person that I know can do that and if he's doing that, something

bad is happening. Come on Kitty, we'd better hurry and find out what's happening." With that the two ran as fast as they could to where Danny was. When

they arrived, it wasn't a pretty sight. Danny's muscles were tensed his eyes were glowing a dangerous version of green with a few patches of blue that meant

anger and bloodlust. "What's happened Babypop?" Ember asked Danny. "He's back." Was all he could say. "Who's back?" Kitty asked. "An older and more evil

version of young Danny here that goes by the name of Dan Phantom. He has recently escaped from the thermos that kept him prisoner for four years and now

he wants revenge." "So why does Babypop look like he's going to kill someone?" "Because, Amber, that older version of me once tried to kill everyone that I

hold dear to me right in front of my eyes. He wants to make me like him by destroying everything I love. I love you too much to let him hurt you and just

thinking so makes me want to go find him and kill him where he stands." "He's too much for you Danny." Said Clockwork. "He has obtained the crown of fire

and the ring of rage form Pariah and is hiding away for now gathering an army because he is too weak after escaping from the thermos. Even I cannot locate

him. It will be a while but by the time you find him, he will be too powerful even for you." "Then I'll just have to train and raise my own army as well. How much

time do you think we have?" "About eight months Danny." "Well in the mean-time, Amber and I need to be heading home now. My family will be getting home

shortly and I need time to process this new information." So everyone said their goodbyes and Danny and Ember headed back to the portal to go back to the

safe-haven of Danny's bedroom.

When they got back inside, Danny couldn't help but overhear his parents and his sister jazz talking about him downstairs. "Where is that boy? Why, when he

gets home he's going to be in so much trouble that we'll put him in the Fenton stockade for a few hours." "Now Jack, we can't put our son in that medieval

torture device." "Alright fine, guess we'll just ground him like normal parents." "Mom, Dad, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why Danny

isn't home yet." Danny was thankful for his sister, always trying to help him out in these types of situations. Danny looked at Ember. "Well it seems my family is

back from their 'quality times'. We need to go through the front door to lower suspicion." Ember's expression turned quickly to fear. Danny saw this and it didn't

surprise him. It had been hard enough for the couple to announce their union to almost the entire ghost population, but for the both of them, having ghost

DNA, to tell two, or in this case one, professional ghost hunters that Danny had simply met Ember and try to hide the fact that she is a full ghost. "It's going to

be ok. I'll make something up to make sure that my parents don't find out you're a ghost. I won't let anyone hurt you Amber." "What about that sister of

yours?" Ember asked him, actually worrying about the fact that Jazz could either help the two out, or she could suck Ember up into the Fenton thermos and

keep the two from being together. "We're going to have to tell her that you have changed, and the fact that we are dating. Don't worry, she won't hurt you

because I won't let her. I also need to let her know that my older evil self has escaped and wants revenge." "Alright Babypop, I trust you. Lets just hope that

whatever you do works." With that, the two phased down to the front door to which Danny opened the door. "Speaking of the devil." Maddie said as she was

the first to see her son come in from the cold. "Daniel Fenton! Where have you been?" she asked him before she realized that he had brought someone with

him. "And who might this be?" She asked with a calmer voice and a smirk appearing on her face. "Well mom, I got invited to a christmas party so that answers

your first question. To answer your second question, this is Amber, but most people just call her Ember. She is my girlfriend." To say that everyone was

surprised was an understatement. Everyone's jaws were practically on the floor. "That aboy Danny." Jack said as gave him the thumbs up. "But what about

that goth girl Sam?" Maddie asked. "Well, me and her never really clicked. After a while I realized that what I had for her was just puppy love." "But you just

met this young lady here earlier today." Maddie exclaimed. "Actually mom, we have been hanging out for a little while now and I guess you could say that

tonight sealed the deal on us." He said as he pulled Ember closer to him. Ember just looked at Maddie while blushing at the fact that Danny would be so bold to

pull her close in front of his own parents. "Well it's getting late and I'm sure Ember's parents are getting worried about her." "Actually mom, that's why I

brought her here. She doesn't have any family to go home to, or a home for that fact." Maddie was awe-struck. She looked towards Ember "I'm so sorry, I had

no idea." "If it's alright with you mom, I'd like her to stay here with me. I'm sure that I could find some space in my room for her." "Being that she has nowhere

else to go, she is welcome in the Fenton household as a guest of yours Danny. She will stay in your room with you but must follow the same rules as you,

which means an elven o' clock curfew on school nights." "Thanks mom, you won't regret this, and merry christmas." With that, Danny and Ember proceeded up

the stairs towards Danny's room. "Well honey, it looks like our boy has found a keeper." Jack said as he sat down on the couch and started flipping through the

christmas specials.

Upstairs, Danny and Ember ran into Jazz, who in turn wasn't too happy to see Ember. "Danny, I have to ask, what is she doing here? I mean she's one of your

greatest enemies." "Actually Jazz, she's an ex-enemy. She renounced her evilness about a little over a week ago." "How?" was all Jazz could ask. "I found out

the truth of her life when she was living, I was there to comfort her in her time of need when at the time she wanted nothing more than to be left alone or to

kill me when I wouldn't. I care about her Jazz and she cares about me. We announced that the two of us are dating when we were at the ghost truce

christmas party and lets just say that I've made quite a few more allies and less enemies." "Even Skulker, Babypop." stated Ember. "You even got Skulker off

your back. You saved their world and ours and even as that great of a hero he's not going to hunt you anymore? I'm not buying it. I'll let Ember slide for now,

but if she makes one wrong move, she's going back into the ghost zone." "I can guarantee you that that wont happen." When the conversation was done,

Jazz went to her room as Danny and Ember went to his room. "Well Amber, This has been one hell of a day. Most of the ghost zone and my family knows that

we are dating." "Yes that's true Babypop. It has been a troublesome but rewarding day, and its not over yet." She said as she pushed him down onto the bed.

**Warning: Lemon**

Danny fell to the bed and as he did so, Ember proceeded to turn herself intangible to let her dress fall freely through her and drop to the ground. Danny oggled

her as she was standing in front of him in only a pair of red and white panties and bra. He smirked, "Going with a christmas theme there Amber?" he said as he

started to take off the straps of her bra with his teeth. "I'm glad you seem to like it Babypop. It seems that you've got a candycane for me as well." She then

bent down on her knees before Danny could actually get her bra off and she started to unzip his pants. She was happy when she finally got his pants off

enoughto reveal his rather large, fully erect member. "Mmnm, looks tasty." She said before licking the tip of his penis. He shuddered at the feel of her tongue

making contact with his member. It wasn't until she put him in her mouth and started bobbing did his knees actually give out him and he had to sit on the egde

of the bed while she continued. She kept bobbing her head up and down on him, taking in more of him with each motion. Danny was getting close,and fast.

When Ember was able to take all of him in one strong motion, Danny fell back on the bed completely as he blew his load into her awaiting mouth. She held it in

her mouth for a second, savoring the flavor of her boyfriends cum before swallowing it all. "Wow Babypop, you taste yummy." It was her turn to lie down on

the bed when Danny flipped them over, phased her remaining clothes off, and placing his tongue in between Embers' tight pink folds. He swirled his tongue

around a little bit before coming back up. "You taste pretty yummy yourself gorgeous." He then went back to licking her folds and this time, put a finger inside

her. She clamped her eyes shut and arched her back form the pleasure she was receiving. She was pretty tight so she was really clamping down on his finger.

She was dissapointed when she felt the sensation of Dannys' finger and tongue leave her. She was not, however, expecting to see three Danny's, all fully

stripped and hard. "Merry Christams Amber." She looked up at him with a smirk. "Feeling kinky Babypop?" The first Danny went to lie down on the bed, to which

Ember impaled herself onto him. The second Danny went to stand by her face where she eagerly took him into her mouth. Finally, the third Danny went behind

her and placed his member to penetrate her anal passage. Right as he was about to enter, Ember looked back to him with a nervous look on her face. When

he pushed into her asshole, her whole body stiffened as she shut her eyes in sudden pain. Danny felt her stiffen and knew right then that he had just claimed

her anal virginity. The Danny that was under Ember leaned up and kissed her softly on the cheek while rubbing her breasts to try and get her mind off the pain.

He knew it was working when he felt her body start to relax and she started moaning into his cock. Now that Ember was used to his size, she started rocking

her hips as well, trying to get as much of this new sensation as possible. There was one problem for her though. With three Danny's all having sex with her at

the same time, she was getting extremely close to her orgasm. She managed to hold out as long as possible but it was inevitable. Right before she released

the orgasm, all three Danny's came inside her while yelling her name. "AMBER!" The second they yelled that and came inside of her, she had been sent over

the ledge but with Danny yelling her name and cumming in her, her orgasm was three times as strong; making her arms and knees give out completely. As she

fell, the other Danny's rejoined the one that was under her.

"Babypop…." She said, heavily breathing. "Yes Amber." Danny replied as she lay on him. "I feel… so full… thank you." Danny smiled happily as he met her eyes

with his own. "Your welcome my love. Now… go to sleep. Tucker and Sam will be coming back to Amity tomorrow afternoon and they still need to know about us

as well as the fact that my evil self has come back." "Alright Babypop." He pulled the covers on top of the two of them, kissed her on the forehead, and starred

rubbing the small of her back until he felt her breathing become slow and peacefull, knowing that she had fallen asleep. He soon followed, drifitng into a deep

sleep. There the coulpe lay, asleep in eachothers arms, and still connected at the waist.

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Next chapter is going to be the reveal to Danny's friends. How will they take it and knowing that Dan

Phantom is back? Keep reading to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though. Continuing on from the first chapter where Danny is flying after a mysterious crying ghost.

Anything Underlined is lyrics; anything _Italicized_ is thoughts.

Danny awoke early in the morning to find his beloved Ember still lying on his chest like she had last night when she fell asleep. He realized that they had not

moved at all during the night when he looked down to see that he was still inside her. He knew that his friends were going to be back in town soon so he

decided to pull out to start getting ready for one of the most difficult days of his life. When he pulled out of Ember, she stirred from her slumber form the

sudden pleasure. "Good mornin' Babypop" she greeted him. She was worried when he didn't respond; instead just sitting at the edge of the bed with his head

in his hands. "Is everything ok Babypop?" He looked to her with a worried look. "It's just… my two friends are coming back soon and I'm a little worried that

they won't be able to accept you. I just don't know what I'll do if I wake up one morning and you're not there by my side." "You won't have to worry about that

Babypop. I'm not going anywhere and no one is going to take me away from you." She answered him before crawling over and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

He put on a smile and faced her, kissing her forehead to show that he felt better. Deep down though, he was still worried.

They were staring into each other's eyes, inching towards each other when all of sudden, Danny's phone went off, making the both of them violently jump.

When Danny went to go look at the caller I.D., it was his friend Tucker. Danny answered. "Hey Tuck, it's good to hear from you." "Yeah dude, I just got home. It

must have sucked for you to have been stuck at home all alone without Sam and me to hang out with." Danny didn't answer for a moment. Tucker heard

nothing but silence for a few seconds before Danny spoke up. "Actually Tuck, I haven't exactly been alone the entire time you've been gone. I've… met

someone Tuck." What Danny heard next was the annoying beep tone that meant Tuck had either hung up on him or dropped the phone on the floor out of

shock. As soon as Danny hit the end call button he was immediately re-called by Tucker. "You what?!" Tucker yelled through the phone. "Don't freak Tuck. Just

get ahold of Sam when she gets back in town and meet at the Nast Burger at five sharp. I'll explain everything then." Danny then hung up the phone. _Well that _

_was to be expected from Tuck but what will happen when I tell him the more important news? _Danny thought. He was taken from his thoughts when Ember jumped

onto his back and wrapped her arms around him. "Now, where were we?" "Right here Babypop." She said as she inched closer to kiss him.

(Nasty Burger, 5pm.)

Danny sat quietly in a booth waiting for his friends. He had been sitting there for the past twenty minutes after receiving the word from Tucker that they were

on their way. "How do you think they will take the news Babypop?" Asked an invisible Ember who was seated next to Danny. "You mean the part about us

being together or the fact that my alter dimensional self is back for revenge?" the last part making his eyes glow a dangerous electric green. Ember seeing this

became slightly scared and could not help but ask "Babypop, what is so bad about your future self?" He was taken aback from the question. He also couldn't

help but to clench his fists as he began to explain. "Amber, in another time line there was an explosion at this very location. In that explosion was everyone I

know and love, and Mr. Lancer. Both my parents and my friends died in that explosion and there was nothing I could do. When I tried to fix the problem by

stopping him in the future, it turns out that he was the one who went back and tried to murder them all to make sure I became just as evil as him." Once he

had told her this, he went to place his hand on her still invisible hand and activated his recently acquired powered and all of his memories of that time flooded

her brain. Starting with the big test, getting the answers, leading all the way to the point where Danny defeated Dark Dan with his ghostly wail. When the

memories stopped, Ember was actually shivering slightly from experiencing such an evil as this; and to think that that was her Danny, an innocent hero, turning

into such an evil as to destroy the entire world. "Oh my gosh, Danny."

The door to the restaurant opened in such a rush that the waitress feared that the glass would shatter from the impact. All of a sudden, Danny was being

interrogated by his closest female friend Sam. "What's this I hear about you meeting someone while Tucker and I were away?" She asked him, her voice full of

anger that he wouldn't tell her sooner and a bit of jealousy at the fact that she had the biggest crush on him but could not admit her feeling to him. Danny

gave Tucker the 'you had to tell her' look. Danny then took a deep breath before answering her. "Yes Sam it's true. While you were gone, I did get involved

with someone." "At least tell me it isn't Valerie or that Latina ho Paulina." "I assure you Sam, I am not involved with the one who wants to kill my ghost half or

the one who wants to fuck it. As a matter of fact Sam, my new girlfriend…." He quickly looked around to make sure that no one saw what was to happen next.

"My new girlfriend isn't even living. Oh Amber" Danny called only for his friends to be confused. They didn't know any ghost by the name of Amber. They were

shocked when Ember became visible in front of them while kissing Danny on the cheek. Tucker's shock turned into an expression that said 'Nice Dude!' while

Sam just fainted and would have slammed her head on the ground if Tucker hadn't caught her. "Hey Tuck, I need a favor." "Whatever you need dude. And

might I add congrats on hooking up with one of the hottest girls of the ghost zone. How did it happen?" "I'll answer your question later when Sam isn't around.

For my favor, how quick can you forge life documents such as birth certificates, school records, and credentials?" "Maybe a couple of days, why do you ask?"

Danny smirked as he wrapped his arm around Ember's waist, bringing her closer to him. "Because, Amber Mclain here is going to need them when she enrolls

into our high school in a couple of days." Tucker chuckled, "I'll have them ready for you by tomorrow afternoon." Ember was so overjoyed that she got up and

hugged Tucker. "You're welcome Amber." Said Tucker only to receive a frown from her. "Sorry Dipstick, but only Babypop there is allowed to call me that. You'll

just have to stick with calling me Ember." A drop of sweat was now rolling down the side of his face as he backed off showing that he was sorry that he might

have offended her. By this time, Sam was coming to so the three decided to end the conversation there. "So Danny, I guess I have no choice but to support

your decision as one of your best friends. So besides that, is there anything else that happened that we should know about?" She and Tucker saw as his facial

expression become serious, causing them to worry about what he had to say next. "Guys, you remember Dark Dan right?" Tucker and Sam exchanged worried

looks before glaring back towards him, both nodding. "Well… he's back, and he's building an army to take over the world and wants revenge towards me for

imprisoning him." This time, it was Tuckers' turn to faint and fall towards the floor; unfortunately, no one was there to catch him.

(Elsewhere in the ghost Zone)

In a room stood three ghostly figures in front of Dan Phantom who was sitting comfortably in his new throne. The first was Lydia; the ghost who could summon

her tattoos at will to attack her enemies. The second was the Fright Knight; recently released from his own imprisonment inside the pumpkin which his sword

lied no more. The third was Nocturne; who is not a part of the truce between all of the other ghosts and Danny due to the fact that he needed to sleep for vast

quantities of time to recharge his powers. "My lord," spoke Fright Knight "how do you plan on defeating the phantom kid in your current state?" "I have no

intentions of fighting my younger, more naïve self until I have my full strength back. I may have the ring of rage and the crown of fire, but it will be some time

before I have my full power back thanks to that infernal thermos. In the mean-time, I plan on destroying him by any means necessary. Starting with his still

human heart. For that though, we need to recruit one more pawn who knows the boy best." With that, Dan phantom brought out one of the time medallions

he had taken from Clockwork's tower when he escaped. A blue portal opened for a vampire looking ghost to come through screaming. He was quickly relieved

to find that he had escaped the disasteroid, yet confused when he came face-to-face with a ghost he did not know. "And just who in blazes might YOU be?"

asked the very confused Vlad, currently in his ghost form. "It's been a while Vlad. I'm so disappointed that you haven't recognized your own ghost half as well

as my own. It's me Dan Phantom; future ruler of the world." he laughed out. Vlad was taken back at this new information. _How could young Daniel turn into _

_something so evil? _He thought. "Listen carefully because I hate to repeat myself. I have a proposition for you Plasmius. I want Danny phantom out of the way

while Fright knight here creates an army. If you cooperate and work for me, I will personally give you the human realm while I rule over the ghost zone." Vlad

was intrigued by the offer. _Help destroy the boy that ruined my life and rule all of humanity… what do I have to lose?_ "Agreed. Where do I start?" Dan went back to

sitting in his throne, trying best not to show how exhausted he was from brining Vlad into the future. "Since I gave up my humanity a long time ago, you know

the boys' heart better than anyone here. I want you to bring him down and break his spirits. Take whoever you need to do so." "As you wish." Vlad then

looked towards Nocturne. "He's all I need" Vlad said. "Nocturne, you will assist Plasmius in any way he sees fit. Understood?" Nocturne nodded and proceeded

to follow Vlad out of the ghost zone to start planning.

(Back in the human world; 1 week later)

The day had been going well for the group of teens. Ember had successfully been enrolled into Casper High, having classes with at least one of the other three

teens. Having classes with Danny or Tucker was easy. Danny loved her and Tucker was actually really happy that Danny had found the girl of his dreams. It

also helped that Tucker had different types of gadgets that involved music so the two got along great. Sam was a completely different story. Sam deeply

despised Ember. Ever since Sam found out that Danny was dating Ember, she has been waiting and watching for her to hurt Danny in any way. Secretly

though, she was jealous of Ember. The reason being was because she still had a crush on Danny. When she had heard directly from Danny that he was dating

someone else, a part of her died on the inside.

The group had all just gotten out of their classes; Ember and Sam coming from American Literature, Tucker coming from honors trigonometry, and Danny making

his way out of the art room. Nobody knew why, but Danny had recently asked to be transferred over to an art class. When the principal had asked him about it

and why he didn't want to keep taking wood shop, he replied by telling her that he had a reason to want to be more inspirational and could do it better in an

art room instead of the wood work shop. Seeing the fire in his eyes she accepted his request and he has been going to art every day since coming back from

winter break. He hadn't told anyone yet because he wanted it to be a surprise. With that, he would meet his two friends and his girlfriend outside of the gym

for class.

"Hey guys, hey Amber, how's it going?" he asked as he came to the doors. Tucker and Sam answered with the normal "good" while Ember wrapped her arms

around his neck to give him a quick, passionate kiss with a "great now that you're here" ah she nuzzled her head on his chest. He smirked at the sight but of

course all good things come to an end. Unfortunately, the bad part that was to come was a tall, blonde jock. "Hey Fenturd," Dash started to say until he saw

Ember attached him "hey babe, why don't you ditch his loser and get with a hunk of a man like me?" Ember looked towards Dash with a scowl on her face. "My

man Danny is more of a 'hunky man' than you could ever be." She then went to kiss Danny again to prove her point to the thick skulled blonde. Dash could not

think of what to say to this for a second but then he remembered, "hey Fenturd, you and I both know that we are running on the track in-doors today. How

about we have a little wager race?" "What's the wager?" Danny asked fully aware that he knew where this was going. Dash, knowing he had this race in the

bag before it even started, "I win, your girl ditches you and goes out with me. I lose… and I give up my spot on the A-list to you." Sam, Tucker, Danny, and

even Ember were surprised to hear Dash willing to give up his spot in the A-listers. Danny looked at Dash after hearing this then looked back at his girlfriend to

see a slightly evil smirk on her face before returning his gaze to Dash. "Agreed on one more condition." "And what would that be?" he asked. "Sam and Tuck

get in too." "I'd like to throw down on this little wager as well." said the Latino cheerleader known as Paulina. Ember was the one to respond to this outburst

of a female competitor. "And what would that be?" she asked. "Simple, if Danny loses he loses you and he becomes my boy toy and hooks me up with the

ghost boy. If he wins, not only will he be a member of the A-listers, but I will also hand over thirty grand in cold hard cash." Ember didn't like the idea of having

her boyfriend anywhere near this skank and being used for her sexual pleasure against his will. However, she did like the sound of thirty thousand dollars; oh

the things she could buy to make Danny drool over her. "Alright, but if we're talking 'slavery' here, if Danny wins you will be a slave for his two friends over

there doing WHATEVER they want for a month straight." Tucker was dumbstruck to hear this type of request, but Sam was ecstatic when she heard Paulina

agree to this. With that, Danny and Dash shook hands, sealing the deal on the stakes that were set.

When everyone was changed into their gym clothes, Danny and Dash went to go talk to the gym teacher about setting up a race. The gym teacher, also known

as the football coach, almost laughed at the idea of Danny wanting to take on the star football player of the school in a race around the track. The coach

agreed to the race and told everyone else to have a seat on the bleachers while Danny and Dash started to stretch at the starting line. "You ready to eat my

dust Fenturd?" asked a cocky Dash. Danny was more than ready to go and after hearing Dash's cockiness one too many times "Hey coach," he shouted out

"would you mind putting some hurdles in my lane? I figure about anywhere between ten and fifteen should do." Dash, along with everyone else in the gym,

looked towards Danny like he was crazy. All except for his friends, Ember, and the coach who obliged and set up twelve different hurdles which were evenly

spread out along the track. After everything was set, the coach/gym teacher stood beside the two at the starting line. Both were in the most perfect of starting

positions waiting for the man to blow the whistle. As soon as the man started blowing into the whistle, the two were off. Dash thought he had this race won

already. _There's no way that that nerdling can keep up with a man like myself. _He was shocked when he looked over to see Danny looking right at him, not even

turning his head as he kept leaping every hurdle in his way like they were nothing. After reaching the half-way point Danny, who was still staring confidently at

the jock, decided it was time to end this. "See you at the finish line A-list has been." After that, Danny sped off even faster that he was already going in the

first half. After he had finished the race, which included about six more hurdles he had to jump, Danny looked back to see that Dash still had another quarter of

the track to go and was completely out of breathe from trying to keep up with Danny. When Dash finally finished, all he saw was Paulina handing Danny the A-

list folder and Ember the thirty grand that was wagered earlier. "Thanks for the spot Dash." Danny said as he started walking away as the bell for the end of

class rung. "And thank you Ember for the new slave." Said a very excited Sam. "So we're cool now?" she asked. "I believe that this makes us the best of

friends now. Oh, come along slave, you're all mine for the day." "Hey, what about me?" Tucker asked. "You get her tomorrow, and then after that we keep

switching back and forth until the month is over." Tucker just shrugged it off. He would get his chance at her soon enough.

That was pretty much how the day went; Danny was becoming popular along with his friends and girlfriend, due to the fact that they were dating so by dating

someone popular Ember became popular as well, and Sam ordering Paulina around who would follow behind Sam all day excluding classes which they didn't

share. The day had been going fantastic for the four teens until school had ended. "Hey Fenturd, I want my place in the A-listers back you cheater." "A deal's a

deal Dash and I'm no cheater." Danny said back to him. Dash ran up to Danny and grabbed Ember by the wrist and held both of her hands behind her back.

"Somehow you're a cheater and I'm taking my prize." He said as he began to squeeze Ember's right breast. "Get your hands off of her you son of a bitch before

your 'hero' hears about what you're doing." "You leave the Phantom kid out of this. You're nothing like him." Dash yelled angrily. Danny's eyes glowed bright

neon green as he stared down Dash. "That is where you are wrong" he said as Dash started to shake nervously. "How are you doing that with your eyes?"

asked the very scared Dash. "Because, you jock head, I am Danny Phantom." Then the white ring came around his waist and split in both directions; changing

Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom, in front of Dash and the rest of the student body. "And you will release my girlfriend, Amber Mclain, right now before I start

to beat you until you are within an inch of being destroyed in your afterlife." Danny said as he lifted off the ground and his hands started to glow green with

power. At this time, Dash was downright frightened enough to where he could not move, thus not being able to release Ember. Instead, Ember just turned

intangible and flew up to Danny to try and calm him down. It started to work when Dash ran away pissing his pants but what helped a lot more when Ember

wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry about him Babypop" she whispered to him before kissing him, "I'm fine." "Yeah well now the world is going to

know about me and my secrets." "Uggghhh, does this mean we have to tell more people about us being together?" she asked with disappointment in her

voice. "Yes we do, and these are two people that you and I should actually be afraid of." Danny and Ember then floated down to rescue Sam and Tucker; who

were being surrounded by everyone else being asked question after question about Danny. After saving those two, the group was off towards the Fenton

residence; which was going to be the most difficult and nerve wrecking experience that the group has ever had.

Well I'm going to leave this chapter like this and start up on the next one later on. Please read & review and enjoy the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though. Continuing on from the first chapter where Danny is flying after a mysterious crying ghost.

Anything Underlined is lyrics; anything _Italicized_ is thoughts.

The four were coming up to the Fenton residence as fast. While doing so, each of them could not help but feel worried about the outcome of what was to

happen next. The four were off to tell Danny's parents, two of the most dangerous ghost hunters in Amity Park that their son was half ghost. Danny was not at

all worried about his parents knowing that he was a ghost. He wasn't worried because he had had a few encounters that led to his secret being spilled out

and his parents had accepted him every time. The thing he was most worried about was that his girlfriend was the one thing that his parents hated most, a full

ghost. He was afraid that his parents wouldn't accept her and do anything possible to get rid of her. But he would do anything in his power to make them

understand that not all ghosts were evil and that they could come to trust Ember. He wasn't the only that was worried about Ember. Sam had recently come to

accept Ember after she made that bet with Paulina and won, making Paulina Sam's slave for a month; although that might change now that little miss shallow

knows Danny's secret.

When the four arrived, Danny opened the door allowing Sam and Tucker in. Ember, however, remained outside looking at the ground. Danny looked to Sam

and Tucker. "Guys, I'm going to be a minute. Can you tell my parents that I have something important to tell them and to wait for me in the living room?" They

eagerly agreed and Danny closed the door behind them. "You're scared aren't you?" he asked Ember. All she could do was nod, not looking up to meet his

gaze. He moved closer to her, gently lifting her head up to meet his gaze. When they locked eyes, she looking into his crystal blue and he into her electric

green, she knew that he would make sure that nothing would happen to her. He kissed her on the forehead before asking her "shall we go inside then?" She

smiled at him and nodded, following behind him into the house.

As Danny entered the living room, he was thankful to find his parents sitting next to each other on the sofa. As he entered the room, his parents turned their

attention towards him. "Danny sweetie, your friends tell us you have something important that you want to tell us." His mother said more of a question than a

statement. "Yeah mom, but first, can you turn off the house's ghost defenses?" His mother, although confused, did as her son asked and turned off the anti-

ghost house before sitting back down. "Do you remember when the asteroid came and Vlad showed that he was half ghost?" His father stood up at this. "Of

course we do son. And to think I've known him since college." "Well he wasn't the only one. There are two others." Both of his parents were standing up now

with shocked expressions on their faces. "Who are the others sweetie?" "Well mom, one of them is a girl by the name of Danielle or Danni Phantom, a clone

created by Vlad using my DNA. That brings me to the second half-a, me." By now the familiar rings started to run up and down his body, changing him into his

Phantom form. Both of his parents were now shocked beyond belief to the point where they could only sit with their mouths hanging open. It was almost a

minute later when Maddie came to, looking at her son with worry in her eyes. "Oh my god, honey we've been shooting at our own son." She said as tears were

starting to form in her eyes. Jack only sat there with his head down. 'No wonder he never attacked us no matter how much we threw at him.' Jack thought

while staring at his feet. "How did this happen?" his mother asked him, now over most of her shock to finding out that her son was a ghost but deep down was

proud of him because he had been protecting the town while they thought he was the enemy. Danny stared at her and chuckled at the memory. "You

remember a couple of years ago with the ghost portal incident? Well when it didn't work for you, Sam had dared me to go inside it. Well it was dark so I placed

my hand on the wall so as to not trip. Well it turns out that I had accidently hit the on button, thus starting the portal. Now that I think about it, who puts an

on off switch on the inside of a device?" As he asked this, a bead of sweat appears on his father's forehead. "But anyways, when I accidently activated the

portal it electrically altered my DNA and I was injected with ectoplasm which made me a half human half ghost hybrid. It was probably the most painful

experience of my life." Shuddering at the memory. His parents were astonished to hear what he had gone through in their mistake. His mother then noticed

that Sam and Tucker did in fact not look at all surprised by what he was telling his parents. The thing that she did question was why Ember was not too

shocked at hearing this information. Danny picking up on his mothers' questioning gaze towards Ember decided to break the ice. "Mom, if you are wondering

why she isn't surprised to hear that I'm half ghost, it's because she already knew. She knew before we started dating and because I had to fight her at one

point in time. The reason why is because Amber or Ember is a ghost, which is why I asked for you to turn off the houses defenses in order to keep her safe." At

his statement, his mother and father had jumped up off of the couch. Danny jumped in front of Ember instinctively. His parents stopped right in front of him.

"MOM, DAD, BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING LET ME TELL YOU THIS. NOT ALL GHOSTS ARE EVIL AND IF EITHER OF YOU TRIES TO HURT MY AMBER, I SWEAR I WIILL

DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO PROTECT HER AND THEN YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!" His parents then did the one thing that he had not been

expecting. His mother had grabbed Danny and Ember and hugged them both while his father had wrapped them all in a bear hug and squeezed so hard that it

had become hard for Danny to breath so he went intangible and phased through his parents arms along with Ember. His father then told him. "Son, we would

be terrible parents if we tried to separate the two of you. Clearly she makes you happy and knowing that my son is part ghost, I think your mother and I can

give any ghost a chance to be good as long as you say they are ok." Danny then let out tears of joy as he embraced his father in a less painful hug.

All of a sudden, Dannys' ghost sense went off and he looked up to see the last person he would have expected. "Well then, do I deserve a chance Daniel?"

asked a smirking Vlad Plasmius. Danny went to punch Vlad, but before he could make contact Vlad had kicked Danny through the wall outside and decided to

speak up. "Oh please Daniel, is that all you have to show for yourself. I mean honestly, how do you expect to save your friends and family like that?" Danny

looked around to see everyone but Ember holding their heads with their eyes shut. Ember, however, had been grabbed by her throat and was now thrashing

to attempt to escape Vlad's grip. No sooner did he see this did he hit his knees, for the image of Vlad started to change into that of Dan Phantom; smiling

towards Danny like Ember was nothing in his hands. "Danny, you have the option to save her. All you have to do is join me and we could rule the entire

universe. You could have anything you want. Money, power, women; it could all be yours if you rule under me. I would even be gracious enough to spare this

girls life and all you have to do is say yes. What do you say?" "I will never be like you. You are a monster and I will never rule under you or with you." "Very

well boy, you leave me no choice." Dan then threw Ember up into the air and as she dropped, she was impaled by a sword made entirely of ecto energy,

piercing threw her back and out through her chest. Dan then threw the now dying Ember to Danny, who in turn caught her with tender care. "Don't worry

Daniel, you will be joining your whore soon." He then started to charge up a blast to destroy the young halfa and the dying rocker ghost when he saw

something different happen to Danny. As a single tear started to roll down his cheek and landed on Ember's, white sparks started to fly off of Danny's mid-

section as a dark black ring appeared around his waist; and instead of the usual changing back to a human, Danny stayed in his ghost form but was different,

almost darker. All of the black on his suit had somehow managed to get even darker and all white was replaced by a bright neon red. "no. No. NO." and with

one mighty intake of breath Ember clutched onto Danny with what little strength she had left to bury her face in his chest,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail, hitting Dan/Vlad and the once hiding Nocturne both full force. He then stood up and

started walking towards the two enemies while his Ghostly Wail started to now pulse with more power than ever before, causing the pulsing to speed up. The

Ghostly Wail was so strong now that it had completely destroyed any trace of Nocturne while only putting Vlad on his hands and knees due to him trying to put

up a shield, while coughing up blood and almost turned Vlad back into his human form. "Please, Daniel I beg for mercy." This caused Danny to stop his Wail and

make a clone to hold the dying Ember. "You want me to show you MERCY?! Did you show my family mercy when you attacked them? Did you show Ember, the

love of my life, mercy when you stabbed her through her chest? She's dying and you want MERCY?!" Danny then grabbed Vlad by the throat, lifted him into the

air, and threw him as hi up as possible. Vlad, not having enough strength to fly, could only drop down to the waiting Danny; all thirty of them, each one as evil

and angry looking as the original. Right as Vlad was about to meet the group of Dannys when each one unleashed their own Ghostly Wail, firing ecto rays, or

firing ice beams. Not being able to throw up a shield, it took only a few seconds until the sounds of Vlads' screams had ended. Danny kept the onslaught going

for a few more seconds and when he stopped, there was nothing left; Vlad had been destroyed.

Danny stared at the spot that Vlad had just been seconds before, rage still filling him as all of his clones returned to his body including the one that was

holding Ember. Danny, who was now holding Ember in his arms holding her tightly to his chest, started descending to the ground below until he was sitting on

his knees. "Danny….." Ember whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He looked down at her as a tear came free from his eye and started to slowly roll

down his cheek. She tried to wipe it away but she was too weak to even move her arms and her eyelids were getting heavy. "Ember, please. You have to stay

with me. Please, I can't lose you." He said as he cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry Danny. I love you" were the last things to come from her as her eyes had closed

and her head had fallen back. "no. No. Ember. EMBER." Danny yelled shaking her softly. _This can't be happening. I won't let it. _He thought, and with a great

intake of breathe, he let loose another Ghostly Wail yelling "CLOCKWOOOOO"

"Time-out" came the booming voice of the Master of Time. He looked down to the face of his young apprentice, his young friend. _This truly is the beginning of his _

_dark self. If this continues, the future will be set and there won't be a single soul who can save it. _Putting a time medallion around his neck, Danny started to speed

back up. "OOOOOOOOOORK!" he finished out. "I am right beside you young one." Danny looked up to his right when he felt Clockworks' hand on his shoulder.

Clockwork almost flinched when he saw Dannys' face; His eyes were as red as fresh flowing blood but not from crying although he was sniffling, exposing his

teeth as he was breathing hard showing that his canines had indeed extended. "Please Clockwork, please save her." _He has started showing signs of turning. _

_This is not the future I saw._ Thought Clockwork, still looking into the deadly eyes of the boy. "I am sorry Daniel, the Observers have allowed me permission to

maintain her by keeping her in the Time-out stage. It would be catastrophic to the time stream in order for me to save her. I give my sincerest apologies, for I

cannot help anymore than I already have."

**Flashback**

Three ghosts stood in a room looking at a couple of television monitors. None of them liked what they were seeing, for each and every monitor showed the

darker side of Danny. The first showed an image of Dan Phantom laughing maniacally in a barren wasteland that showed no life at all. The second showed Dan

Phantom again destroying everything in his path, but this was different because he was crying for what seemed like forever. The final monitor was cut in half,

the left side which showed Vlad stabbing Ember through the chest and the following battle that showed Dannys' sudden changes before he ended Vlad's very

existence while the right side showed the final battle between two different versions of Dan fighting each other over who would take control of the world.

"You told us that this would not happen Clockwork" spoke the first Observer. "The child is starting to turn and is becoming a threat Clockwork and it is your

responsibility" "I KNOW WHAT MY RESPONSIBILITIES ARE! Do not question my motives. Like you, I wish for the world to continue moving forward but Daniel will,

by far, be the most powerful ghost in the history of the Ghost Zone." "Which is why he needs to be destroyed now before it is too late." Clockwork glared at

the Observer who had spoken and shot him a warning glance, eyes glowing a deadly red. The two Observers instantly backed off. "DO YOU FORGET THAT

DESTROYING THE YOUNG DANIEL DOES **NOT **DO ANYTHING AGAINST THE OTHER DAN. He infused himself with one of my medallions so he is now unaffected by

time. Young Daniel is the world's only hope to defeat him." "But all of the screens shows an image of Dan Phantom. No matter how this plays out, he will

naturally turn evil" said the second Observer. Clockwork had a stern look before smirking at the Observers. "Then for the sake of the world…."

**Flashback End**

Danny looked down at the unmoving Ember and started to weep again. "There is, however, a way that you can save her. It is my understanding that you have

in your possession, a very powerful gem." Danny looked at Clockwork. "the Gem of life…." He whispered. "That is correct Daniel. You seemed to learn how to

understand and manipulate it into healing yourself quite a few times. However, that alone will not save her. The gem would have to be on her at all times for it

to work, maybe on a hand or a finger to be more precise. _So he has been watching me make the ring in my class at school. This just might work. _"Thank you

Clockwork. But, how long are you able to keep her like that?" he asked pointing to the now laid out Ember, still frozen in time. "Two hours is all that I can offer

without messing with the time streams. I know this is not a great deal of time so I was able to make a deal with the Observers. As long as you yourself don't

turn into the darkness of Dan Phantom, I am able to unlock a new power for you which will greatly benefit you." Clockwork pressed his fingers to Danny's

forehead and a second later, Dannys' entire body was glowing blue. "Now concentrate on where you wish to be and you will be able to teleport there."

"Thanks again Clockwork, you rock." Danny then concentrated on his destination and was soon gone in a violent whirlwind of ice and snow. Clockwork stood

there as Danny disappeared. _You don't understand the fact though that this was supposed to be her time my young friend. If this works and you are able to bring _

_her back, the man that you will meet will not be too happy that thrilled that you have interrupted his work and that you have slightly thrown off the balance._

**(Scene Break)**

A violent whirl of ice and snow appeared in front of Clockwork and the now unfrozen Fenton family along with Sam and Tucker. When the miniature snow-storm

subsided, Danny stood holding the newly made Ring of Life. "How much time do I have left Clockwork?" Danny asked. "Not much time is left my young

apprentice." It was then that Danny noticed that his friends and family were unfrozen. He was about to ask how long they had been unfrozen when Sam

decided to answer his unspoken question. "Clockwork unfroze us right after you teleported, which he also told us he gave you." "Yeah dude. He also told us

about Vlad and what he's done to Ember, as well as the part about your recent change and how you ended Vlad's existence" explained Tucker. It was then

that Jazz went to her little brother and embraced him in a loving hug. "Danny, please don't turn evil because of what Vlad did to Ember. I'm sure all of us as a

team can find a way to save her." Clockwork went over and put one of his hands on Jazz's shoulder. "He has already found a way to revive Miss Mclain. He has

created a new power item of the Ghost Zone. He has made a Ring of Life." "What do you mean power item?" Jazz asked, being as curious as ever. "Jasmine do

you remember Pariah Dark's ring of rage and the crown of fire? Those are two other power items that Dark Dan currently has in his possession. With those

items, he can increase his power twenty fold." Taking all of this new information in, Jazz still had one question for Danny. "How did you make a Ring of Life and

how do you know it will work?" Before he answered, Danny's cheeks started to turn just a slight shade of pink. "Well how I made the ring, I infused the Gem of

Life inside this ring" he said as he showed said ring which was glowing red, "as to answer if the ring will work on her, I can only hope that it can. I know it will

stay on her finger and not fall off because I measured her ring size one night when she was sleeping." Sam and Tucker looked confused as to why their best

friend would need Ember's ring size. It was Sam that asked the question though. "Danny, why would you need her ring size?" Smiling proudly, Danny told her,

"So I knew how big to make the ring when I made it for her in my art class that I transferred over to." Everyone then looked at the ring that Danny had said he

made for Ember. To say it was beautiful was and understatement. On the ring lay two small diamonds, one on either side of the now inserted Gem of Life. The

ring itself was made out of pure silver and there was a small message written on the inside of the ring. 'May my flame always be happy.' "Wow son, that is

quite the gift." Jack whistled.

"I hate to interrupt Daniel, but you need not waste any more time, for I cannot maintain my hold on Ember for much longer." Nodding to Clockwork, Danny sat

on the ground and pulled Ember into his arms. Right as Danny grabbed her hand and was about to put the ring on her right hand, Clockwork spoke up once

more. "I hate to stop you Danny but I must warn you. The ring must be placed on her left ring finger and you must infuse your own ectoplasm into the ring

which will create a bind to the two of you. When you infuse your ectoplasm, you will be put into a great deal of pain and you will be forced into the link between

you and Ember where you meet a being that you should fear."

Danny hesitated for about two seconds before he looked towards his mentor with a stern face. "Thank you Master of Time for the warnings, but I am not afraid

of anything right now but losing her. I love her and if bringing her back will create a bind on me to her, then I say that I would love to spend all of eternity with

her if that's the case." That being said, Danny then placed the ring onto her left hand ring finger and began to infuse the ring with his own ectoplasm.

Ok so I'm going to end this chapter here. I know, major cliff-hanger. R&R and I will begin the next chapter of Fiery Phantoms.


End file.
